There's No Wrong Way
by Sariel V
Summary: LoM characters and my favorite candy - two great tastes that go great together! Original concept by Super Magus
1. Skippie Peanut Butter Cups

Skippie Peanut Butter Cups   
  


* * *

  


Skippie holds up a Reese's. 

Skippie: Want to know how *I* eat a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup? 

The Reese's winks out of existence. 

Skippie: FAST! 

Focus on bag of Reese's individuals. 

Announcer: There's no wrong way- 

Bag disappears. 

Announcer: To eat a Reese's!   
  


* * *

  
_Concept by Super Magus, based on Hershey Foods' advertising service.  
Written by Sariel V._


	2. Sandra, Take 1

Sandra, Take 1   
  


* * *

  


Sandra: How do I eat a Reese's? 

<Sandra holds up a sproutling and a knife. 

Sandra: With a salad! 

Announcer: There's no wrong way- 

Sproutling: OOOWWWW!!! 

Announcer: To eat a Reese's!   
  


* * *

  
_Concept by Super Magus, based on Hershey Foods' advertising service.  
Written by Sariel V._


	3. Sandra, Take 2

Sandra, Take 2   
  


* * *

  


Inspector Boyd: How do I like to eat a Reese's? The usual way, of course! 

Boyd bites into the candy, which crumbles. There's only chocolate. 

Inspector Boyd: *disbelieving* CURSE YOU, SANDRA!! 

Announcer: There's no wrong way- 

Sandra: Confection with a tasty heart, your core is mine! 

Announcer: To eat a Reese's!   
  


* * *

  
_Concept by Super Magus, based on Hershey Foods' advertising service.  
Written by Sariel V._


	4. Sandra, Take 3, They're Small

Sandra, Take 3, They're Small   
  


* * *

  


Inspector Boyd: I'm always eating these on the run. *stuffs a Reese's into his mouth* Gum bagh eer, Sand-ra! 

Announcer: There's no wrong way- 

Inspector Boyd: Those are MY Reese's! 

Announcer: To eat a Reese's!   
  


* * *

  
_Concept by Super Magus, based on Hershey Foods' advertising service.  
Written by Sariel V._


	5. Like Two Peas in a Lilipod

Like Two Peas in a Lilipod   
  


* * *

  


Rachel: Know how I eat a Reese's? 

Rachel opens the pack and passes one to Rosemary. 

Rachel: With someone that understands me. 

Announcer: There's no wrong way- 

Rosemary: I see a chocolate wriggly! 

Rachel: You and your 'igglies'! 

Announcer: To eat a Reese's!   
  


* * *

  
_Concept by Super Magus, based on Hershey Foods' advertising service.  
Written by Sariel V._


	6. A Reese's Chance in a Warm Place

A Reese's Chance in a Warm Place   
  


* * *

  


Scene: Olbohn is seated at his command chair. 

Olbohn: I have to eat my Reese's fresh from Geo. 

The Wisdom shakes the open package into an outstretched hand... gooey candy POURS out. 

Olbohn: *frowns disappointedly* oh... 

Announcer: There's no wrong way- 

Olbohn: Some are far more right than others... 

Announcer: To eat a Reese's!   
  


* * *

  
_Concept by Super Magus, based on Hershey Foods' advertising service.  
Written by Sariel V._


	7. What's Life Without Competition?

What's Life without Competition?   
  


* * *

  


Pokiehl: Eat a Reese's? 

Tosses candy and produces a similar package. 

Pokiehl: I'm too smart for that! 

Announcer: It's a lot wiser - 

Pokiehl: Damn skippie! 

Skippie: What? 

Announcer: to eat a Rosiotti's!   
  


* * *

  
_Concept by Super Magus, based on Hershey Foods' advertising service.  
Written by Sariel V._


	8. Yum I Think

Yum. I Think.   
  


* * *

  


Louie: I-LIKE-MY-REESE'S - 

Holds up a Reese's package covered in dust, the ink heavily discolored from exposure. 

Louie: AGED. 

Announcer: There's no wrong way- 

Louie: IT'S-BETTER-WITH-MOLD. 

Announcer: Ugh!   
  


* * *

  
_Concept by Super Magus, based on Hershey Foods' advertising service.  
Written by Sariel V._


	9. Warning: Candy May Cause You To Be Eaten

Warning: Candy May Cause You To Be Eaten   
  


* * *

  


Pearl leans up against a large rock. 

Pearl: How would I eat a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup? 

Camera pans out to reveal a large Du'Inke on the other side of the rock, sniffing the air. 

Pearl: As quietly as I could. 

Announcer: There's no wrong way- 

Pearl: Help. Me. Please? 

Announcer: to eat a Reese's!   
  


* * *

  
_Concept by Super Magus, based on Hershey Foods' advertising service.  
Written by Sariel V._


	10. B'bum Ching!

B'bum Ching!   
  


* * *

  


Hero: --- 

Eats peanut butter cup. 

Hero: --- 

Announcer: There's no wrong way to eat a Reese's!   
  


* * *

  
_Concept by Super Magus, based on Hershey Foods' advertising service.  
Written by Sariel V._


	11. Niccolo, Merchant of Smiles

Niccolo, Merchant of Smiles   
  


* * *

  


Niccolo: How do I eat a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup? 

Niccolo holds up a sack full of the treats. 

Teapo: Boi the bag? 

Niccolo: *stares at Teapo* Get your own! 

Announcer: There's no wrong way- 

Teapo: 'Ere now! That's ain't what Oi meant! 

Announcer: To eat a Reese's!   
  


* * *

  
_Concept by Super Magus, based on Hershey Foods' advertising service.  
Written by Sariel V._


	12. Behave, Boys!

brbrHRBR  
  
PEscad: You know how I eat a Reese's?  
  
PIrwin: How can you? You're so full of yourself, you can't possibly have room!  
  
PEscad: drawing sword That's the last straw!  
  
PMatilda: hanging head Here we go again...  
  
PAnnouncer: There's no wrong way -  
  
PEscad: I have one as a reward for gutting a creature of blackest evil!  
  
PIrwin: So fall on your sword already!  
  
PAnnouncer: To eat a Reese's!  
  
BRBRHRBR  
  
iConcept by Super Magus, based on Hershey Foods advertising service.BR  
  
Written by Sariel V./i 


End file.
